Pangeran yang Belum Dewasa
by Pirates of the Moon
Summary: Kau adalah pangeran yang belum dewasa. Menyampaikan perasaanmu seperti seorang bocah. Written for POV 1 Observer Challenge.


Pangeran yang Belum Dewasa

A Merlin Fanfiction

By Pirates of the Moon

**.**

Merlin belongs to Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy.  
I do not own anything except the storyline, nor getting any financial benefit from this fanfiction.

**.**

Written for POV 1 Observer Challenge by Shireishou

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau memang pangeran yang belum dewasa, Arthur Pendragon. Kau seperti seorang bocah yang tidak ingin mainannnya dimiliki oleh orang lain. Jangankan dimiliki, bahkan untuk disentuhpun kau tidak mengizinkannya. Kau hanya ingin memonopoli mainan itu seorang diri. Hanya kau yang boleh menyentuhnya. Hal itu mutlak. Tidak bisa diganggu-gugat.

Dasar, pangeran yang belum dewasa.

Pemikiranmu benar-benar belum dewasa, Arthur.

Mainanmu, Merlin, bahkan tidak menyadari arti dari sifatmu itu. Ia bahkan dengan senantiasa melayanimu dan tersenyum kepadamu. Beruntung sekali kau, Arthur Pendragon. Kalau orang lain, mungkin sudah lari karena mereka tidak suka terikat. Sedangkan Merlin? Ia masih setia bersamamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Merlin, bersihkan sepatuku!"

Kau berteriak tidak terima ketika melihat dirinya berbicara dengan salah satu dari penjaga kerajaan. Kau hanya diam dan melihatnya sedang membungkuk permisi untuk menghampirimu. Kemudian, kau tersenyum menang.

Menang karena ia lebih memilihmu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" —Kau bertanya dan siapapun tahu ( kecuali Merlin ) bahwa ada nada cemburu di pertanyaanmu tadi.

"Beliau hanya bertanya tentang apakah anda menang atau tidak dalam lomba adu pedang tadi."

Kau tersenyum tipis saat ia menjawab santai. Lalu, kau membusungkan dadamu bangga, "apa yang kau jawab?"

"Saya memberi tahu bahwa anda yang menang."

Kau tersenyum bahagia. Tapi, senyum itu cepat-cepat kau hilangkan ketika ia selesai membersihkan sepatu dan memilih untuk berdiri. Kau menguap pelan.

"Sudah selesai, setelah ini saya harus apa, Arthur?"

"Aku mau tidur, siapkan kamarku."

"Baik."

Kau memegang lengan kurusnya, bermaksud menghentikannya yang hendak bergegas pergi mempersiapkan kamar untukmu. Ia menatapmu tidak mengerti. Kau menggaruk tengkukmu yang tidak gatal.

"Dan Merlin," kau menggantungkan kata-katamu, menatap dirinya yang masih setia menunggu kalimatmu yang tergantung. Kau menghela nafas, melepaskan lengan kurus itu, "malam ini, tidurlah bersamaku. Tidurlah bersamaku di kasur. Kau tahu, badanmu akan sakit jika kau tidur di lantai yang keras."

Kemudian kau berlalu begitu saja dengan pipimu yang sedikit memerah dan segala kegugupan yang membayangimu di belakang. Kau berlalu meninggalkannya yang menunduk dalam. Berharap tidak ada orang lain yang dapat melihat wajahnya yang sekarang sangat merah.

Dasar, pangeran yang benar-benar belum dewasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau melemparkan tatapan tajam saat mendapati Merlin sedang di tindih oleh Morgana. Sekalipun Morgana saudaramu, kau tetap melemparkan tatapan tajam. Dengan nada suara yang rendah, kau mulai mengangkat suara, "apa yang kalian lakukan?" Dan percayalah, tidak ada yang ingin menatap wajahmu di saat kau marah seperti itu.

Kau mengangkat Morgana kasar kemudian menarik Merlin. "Jangan sekali-sekali menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, Morgana. Sekalipun kau saudaraku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Selesai kalimat penekanan itu, kau pergi meninggalkan Morgana dengan mulut terbuka. Terlalu kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan kepadanya. Kau menarik tangan Merlin kasar sehingga orangnya sendiri mengerang kesakitan minta di lepas. Kau tidak memperdulikannya dan terus membawanya pergi.

"Arthur...sakit..."

Bahkan di saat Merlin merintih kesakitan kau tetap tidak mendengarkannya. Kau menulikan telingamu. Kau terus berjalan.

"Arthur..._Lady_ Morgana...Ia...tadi hampir jatuh, saya berusaha menolongnya." Bahkan ketika Merlin mengiba dengan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, kau tetap menulikan pendengaranmu.

"Arthur, sakit sekali. Tolong, lepaskan..."

Kau kelihatan muak mendengar ucapan Merlin. Kau berhenti dan menatapnya tajam. Dengan kasar kau membenturkan tubuh Merlin di dinding. Dan kau memenjarakannya antara dinding dan dirimu.

"A-Arthur?" Suaranya bergetar dan kau hanya diam menatap lurus iris biru langit itu.

"Aku tidak suka milikku di sentuh orang lain. Kau mengerti itu?" Kau bertanya—atau lebih tepatnya memberikan pernyataan mutlak. Merlin mengangguk kaku, antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Ia yakin, yang di maksud milikmu di sana adalah Morgana.

"M-maafkan aku." Ia berujar lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ada rasa sakit di sana jika kau memperhatikan lebih seksama wajahnya. Tapi, kau tidak memperhatikannya. Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan terdengar sangat ingin memiliki dan melindungi. Kau menjauhinya dan berdehem pelan. Kemudian, seperti yang sudah-sudah, kau menggaruk tengkukmu yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu, kau jelek. Tidak mungkin Morgana bisa menyukaimu atau sebaliknya. Mengerti? Jadi, jauhi Morgana mulai dari sekarang."

Ia mengangguk pelan mendengar perintahmu. Ia hanya bisa menunduk. Menekan pelan jantungnya yang terasa sakit. Ah, apakah kau sadar? Perkataanmu tadi seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Morgana dan itu membuatnya sakit.

Benar-benar pangeran yang belum dewasa.

"Merlin, sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri di sana? Ikuti aku. Kita akan latihan. Kau akan menjadi lawanku."

Ia mengangguk kaku. Mengejarmu di belakang. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Merlin! Kiri! Tangkis!"

Kau berteriak semangat saat dirinya bersusah payah menahan seranganmu. Sesekali juga ia berusaha untuk menyerangmu. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Ia terus kena serang dan kau tertawa. Semua penjaga yang menonton meneriaki namamu.

"Merlin, kau tak apa?"

Wajahmu mengeras ketika melihat salah seorang dari kesatria kerajaan—Lancelot—menghampirinya yang terjatuh karena seranganmu. Dengan sigap kau menarik Merlin hingga Lancelot menatapmu heran. Kau bergidik. Sadar terhadap apa yang kau lakukan. Kau menghempaskan Merlin ke tanah kemudian pergi sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Gaius, sampai kapan kau akan menonton? Lebih baik kau mengobati anak itu ketimbang terus-menerus menonton. Kau selalu bersama kami, tapi kau selalu saja menonton. Apa kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika kau tanya pendapatku."

Kau berteriak keras. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk sekedar memberikan tatapan kesal kepada Lancelot. Kemudian, kau benar-benar berlalu. Meninggalkan semuanya dalam kesunyian yang mendalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau datang malam-malam dengan wajah bersalah. Kau meminta maaf dengan wajah menunduk. Kau sadar akan apa yang kau katakan waktu latihan itu salah dan keterlaluan.

"Gaius, aku belum dewasa, ya?"

Kau bertanya pelan. Dengan kepala menunduk menghilangkan rasa malu karena bertanya seperti seorang bocah. Kau memang pangeran yang belum dewasa. Caramu menyampaikan perasaan benar-benar seperti seorang bocah.

"Aku tahu...Aku menyukai Merlin dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ku rasa semakin lama, perkataanku semakin menyakitinya."

Kau menghela nafas pelan. Mengacak rambut kuning pucatmu yang sudah di sisir rapi kemudian kembali menghela nafas. Kau bersandar di dinding dan lagi kau menghela nafas.

"Menurutmu, apakah Merlin sadar bahwa aku menyukainya? Maksudku...kau tahu...aku...sudah berbagai cara yang aku lakukan agar Merlin sadar bahwa aku menyukainya." —Dengan cara lain, tentunya.

"Bahkan aku terlihat sangat cemburu ketika Morgana menindih Merlin." —Sangat. Kau terlihat sangat cemburu.

"Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya Merlin tiba-tiba memasang tampang sedih. Apa karena aku terlalu keras memegang tangannya? Atau...dia...memang...menyukai Morgana?"

Kau kembali mengacak rambutmu—frustasi. Kemudian, kau menjatuhkan dirimu di lantai dengan punggung bersandar di tembok. Kau mengerang sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "aku sadar Gaius. Sangat sadar. Bahwa caraku menyampaikan perasaan padanya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang bocah. Aku sadar Gaius, aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara orang dewasa menyampaikan perasaan mereka. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kupikir bisa. Dan kuharap Merlin bisa mengerti. Tapi, nyatanya, hingga latihan tadi, entah kenapa wajah Merlin semakin terlihat sedih. Aku tidak bisa terus begini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Rasanya rasa ini semakin membesar dan aku tidak tahu cara apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar Merlin sadar bahwa aku menyukainya."

Sedetik kemudian, tepat setelah kau menyelesaikan perkataanmu, kau mengangkat wajah ketika mendengar bunyi mangkuk yang jatuh ke lantai. Lalu, iris biru tuamu membesar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat. Di depanmu, Merlin tengah bersembunyi. Dia menunduk dalam dengan wajah yang sangat memerah dan kau bisa melihatnya walaupun dalam keadaan remang-remang.

"K-kau dari tadi di sini?" Kau bertanya tidak percaya seraya menunjuk Merlin yang mengangguk pelan.

"K-kenapa kau bisa di sini? Seharusnya kau sudah tidur!" Kau kembali bersuara seraya mengacak rambutmu. Kau bergerak gelisah, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipimu.

"Syukurlah Merlin, akhirnya perasaanmu berbalas juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

END

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini cerita pertama saya di Merlin dengan pairing ArthurxMerlin. Karena ini cerita pertama saya di fandom ini, _so please be gentle guys_. Tinggalkan saya _review_ kalian.  
Buat Shireishou, maaf jika _fanfict_ ini tidak bisa di bilang pov 1 observer. Sumpeh demi apa, susah banget buat ngejelasin siapa yang menjadi naratornya dengan cara se-kreatif mungkin. Saya harap, Shireishou tahu siapa naratornya di sini.

Sebelum akhirnya cuap-cuap saya sama panjangnya dengan _fanfict_, mending saya hentikan sekarang.

Terima kasih sudah mampir, membaca dan meninggalkan _review~_


End file.
